The present invention relates to fireplace grates and more particularly relates to conventional fireplace grates adapted to be used with synthetic firelogs.
Traditionally, sawdust produced by wood mills and wood product manufacturers was disposed of by burning or by hauling to landfills. Synthetic firelogs were created in the late 1960s when it was discovered that sawdust could be put to a more responsible use. Engineers determined that soft wood fiber had a very good absorbency and bonded well with petroleum wax. These same engineers discovered they could combine the sawdust with petroleum wax and extrude the mixture into a log-shaped form. The new extruded logs were designed for burning in residential fireplaces as an alternative to natural firewood.
Unfortunately, synthetic firelogs such as Duraflame(copyright) firelogs tend to soften and break apart while burning and need proper support to assure maximum burn time. Further undesirably, once the firelogs break apart, the flames typically become smaller, less uniform and therefore less attractive. Conventional xe2x80x9creal woodxe2x80x9d fireplace grates with parallel bars spaced greater than two to three inches do not provide adequate support for synthetic firelogs. Nonetheless, such firelogs are commonly burned on these grates, resulting in log breakage, flare-up and/or reduced burn time.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a fireplace grate or an accessory therefor to avoid the aforementioned problems.
The present invention provides an accessory for a conventional fireplace grate that is positioned on top of the grate and which supports a synthetic firelog thereon. The accessory provides better support for the synthetic log than the grate alone, and the firelog therefore burns longer than if it were placed on the fireplace grate without the accessory.
In one form thereof, the present invention provides a fireplace grate assembly. The assembly comprises a grate having substantially parallel spaced bars adapted for supporting a log. A plurality of legs extends downwardly from the spaced bars thereby supporting the grate away from a fireplace floor on which the grate is placed. An accessory in accordance with the invention rests on top of the grate. The accessory comprises two elongate members positioned across a portion of the parallel spaced bars, the elongate members being spaced apart and connected to one another by at least one connecting member.
In a preferred form, the elongate members are substantially parallel to one another. The connecting member comprises a pair of spaced bars disposed between the elongate members. The pair of spaced bars are substantially orthogonal to the elongate members.
In a further preferred form, the elongate members comprise cylindrical steel stock of diameter between xe2x85x9c inches to xe2x85x9e inches and whose centers are spaced apart between 2xc2xd to 3xc2xd inches. Further, the connecting member comprises a pair of spaced bars disposed between the elongate members, the pair of bars being substantially orthogonal to the elongate members and being formed from the same stock.
In another form thereof, the present invention provides a method a method of burning a synthetic firelog with a fireplace grate of the type having substantially parallel spaced bars adapted for supporting one or more natural logs, and a plurality of legs connected thereto and extending downwardly therefrom, thereby supporting the grate away from a fireplace floor on which the grate is placed. The method comprises positioning an accessory on top of and across a portion of the spaced bars of the grate, the accessory comprising two elongate members spaced apart and connected to one another by at least one connecting member. A synthetic firelog is then placed on top of the accessory, the firelog aligned substantially lengthwise with the accessory, thereby substantially sandwiching the accessory between the grate and the firelog. The firelog is then ignited, whereby the firelog burns longer without breaking apart than if the accessory were not used.
In a preferred form, the substantially parallel spaced bars of the grate are spaced at least 2 inches apart, more preferably at least 3 inches apart. Preferably, the log is positioned over and supported by the elongate members and the connecting member.
The advantage of the present invention is that it provides a low-cost, easy to use accessory for allowing synthetic logs to be used with conventional fireplace grates. The present invention addresses the problem of synthetic logs softening and breaking apart when burned on conventional fireplace grates. With the present invention, the burn time of a synthetic firelog is increased. Further, the flames maintain their attractiveness for a longer duration because the synthetic log is less prone to break apart.